1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to laser designation, and more particularly to detection, tracking, and decoding of pulsed laser signatures from pulsed laser designators.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for laser spot tracking. A traditional laser designation system includes a laser designator, which is used to illuminate or paint an object of interest. The laser designator emits laser pulses in a predetermined pulse train according to the setting as designated by the user. A tracking device can detect the laser spot and track it.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved laser designator pulse detection. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.